Before He Cheats
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Kagome teaches Inuyasha a lesson he'll never forget by the wrecking the one thing he seems to love the most.


Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats either or Inuyasha

Author Note: just a small drabble I wrote while listening Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats. Hope you like it, don't forget to read and review. I love knowing which of my fanficts you like so that I can write more like them. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Before He Cheats ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Under the strobing lights of Club Tenshi, Inuyasha was dancing slowly with Kikyo. Her bleached blond hair bouncing on her shoulders as she swayed side to side. She had a lopsided grin as she ran her hands up and down his chest and sides. Inuyasha stopped for just a moment to pick up some Margaritas from the bar.

He handed a glass to Kikyo who slid against his side purring, "hey Inuyasha teach me how shoot a combo."

"Sure thing babe," Inuyasha chuckled as he led Kikyo over to the pool table. Grabbing a pool stick he twirled it before lining it up on the table shooting.

Kikyo leaned the table as she watched the balls go into their pockets, "nice shot handsome."

"Heh thanks," Inuyasha said smugly.

Outside the club Kagome walked up to the fire red 4- wheel drive truck, pulling her car key out of her pocket. Smirking she dug the key into the side sliding it across the entire left side spelling out the word cheater, before doing the same to the right.

Next she pulled open the driver's side door, "idiot, always leaving the car unlocked."

Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a utility knife, blowing her hair out of her face she went to work. Carving 'Kagome' into the very expensive leather seat. She did the same with the passenger seat then on the back she carved 'Kagome was here'. She wiped her hands off and admired her handiwork before hopping out of the truck. Reaching into the back of the truck she pulled out a black and red bet, tapping on her hand she headed to the front of the truck.

Swinging hard she smashed the left headlight, she moved onto the right and smashed it. And for good measures she headed to the back smashing the back lights. Tossing the bat over her shoulder she pulled her knife out again and proceeded to slash a hole in all four tires. Popping sounds filling the air as entire truck dropped lower as the tires gave out. After glancing over the truck she picked the bat back up and added smashing in the windshield, shattered glass raining down her.

"Well this is quite a scene," a cool silk voice washes over her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to find Sesshoumaru watching while he leaned against the side of his own 4 wheel drive silver truck. "Guess I should make sure to never get on your bad side."

Kagome smirked holding the bat against her shoulder, "just never cheat on me and your truck will be just fine."

"Hmm that will never happen," Sesshoumaru smiles amused as he held out a hand taking hers and they entered the club.

Back inside the club Kikyo was on the stage singing or rather trying to sing Shana Twain karaoke, "From this moment! Life has begun! From this moment! You are the one!"

Everyone was grabbing the ears as the high pitch screeching filled the air, even Inuyasha winced a bit as he cheered her on, "come on babe sing it!"

Kikyo waved at him as she continued swaying on stage to the song. When the song ended everyone sighed in relief as she ran of the stage to Inuyasha giggling, "ohhhhh man I'm sooooo drunk!"

"Hehe yeah I can tell," Inuyasha laughed as he handed her another drink. While she was busy he had pulled out the cologne he got for three dollars from cologne vending machine in the bathroom. He dabbed it on his neck and and chest, at this point he was certain he was going be getting laid before the day was over. He was unaware that Kagome and his brother had just walked up.

"Having fun Inuyasha?" Inuyasha spun around sputtering, "ka..ka...ka..gome!"

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Scared because I caught you cheating on me, oh don't worry I've known for awhile," Kagome smirked grabbing the margarita the waitress brought over. She was tapping the bat on her shoulder, "in fact I came to tell it's all good because I'm dumping ya."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "wait..what..Kagome don't!" Inuyasha realized things weren't going the way he had planned.

"No way, oh and Kikyo, they say a cheater's always a cheater but maybe I've saved some trouble for ya," Kagome smirked as Sesshoumaru pulled out a card and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked looking it over, it was a cab service card.

"A very quick and reliable cab service," Sesshoumaru smirked before moving a hand to Kagome's back.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment looking at the card then at Kagome who tapped the bat against her shoulder again, he then noticed some shards of glass sticking to bat, "oh hell no! what did you do to my truck!" He ran outside followed by a groggy drunk Kikyo, only to roar in shock at the state his truck was in.

"I know one thing Inuyasha, you won't ever cheat on me again," Kagome tossed the bat at the broken truck before hopping into the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's truck. "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: don't forget to R&R: Read and Review! ^_^


End file.
